


Request Denied

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a Hulk Damage Compensation budget. For some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Denied

_“Dear Mr Stark, Go fuck yourself._ No, no. Delete.” 

Maria tapped the butt of her pen on her desk. Massaged her temple with the other hand. Glared at the Hulk Damage expense claim on her screen and envisioned printing it, then ripping it to shreds.

 _“Dear Mr Stark, We have received your claim. Considering your Net monthly earnings are greater than SHIELD’s yearly funding, we ask you to kindly—”_ she sighed. “Delete.”

This should’ve come from accounting pre-written, awaiting her signature. And who’d told Stark they had a Hulk damage compensation budget? What a waste of time.

_“Stark—_

_Request denied.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I normally punctuate S.H.I.E.L.D. but apparently AO3 counts that as six words. What.
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
